Knew from the Beginning
by rokeby715
Summary: When a case unsettles Lindsay, Danny is there to be her friend... But do they want more? Better than Summary! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay sighed as she took off her lab coat. The latest cases had shaken her, all relating to young women who were helping the world in some way or another. Mac had come in earlier and saw she wasn't feeling alright.  
"Are you okay?" he had asked.  
"Mm I just don't understand why they were killed. I mean how could someone murder a girl who was making the world a better place?" Mac understood the feeling and told her to take the rest of the day off which she willingly oblidged to.  
Lindsay grabbed her jacket and started heading toward the elevator when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Danny smiled softly. "I hear the case is hittin' you hard, Montana. Are you ok?"  
"Ya I'm fine, just a bit shook up" she shrugged and started toward the elevator.  
"Hey, wait. I -I know how you feel. Do you want to get some lunch and talk about it?"  
Lindsay sttod there, slightly confused about Danny's kindness, but she liked it.  
"Ya, I would really like that, actually" He smiled and they left.  
_

Rechisso's was busy, but knowing the owner, Danny got them a seat quickly.  
Lindsay couldn't hold it in any longer "Danny, Why are you being so..." she thought of what word to say "NICE?"  
He almost looked taken a back by this, but a slight smirk appeared on his face. "Because, before you came there was a case that hit me hard..." he paused "right in here"  
he pressed his hand on his heart making Lindsay laugh.  
"And I know how it hurts"  
She looked at him, seeing the the honesty in his blue eyes.  
She almost felt lost in them for a moment. The deep, but light blue color was like the carribean or at least like the pictures she had seen on the web.  
"Lindsay?" She gasped slightly, coming back to the real world.  
Danny was watching her, slightly amused. "Sorry..." she mumbled Just then the waiter came to there table, and she thanked the timing. They ordered quickly and the waiter took their orders.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Danny started to laugh.  
"What?" Lindsay asked, confused.  
But Danny kept laughing.  
"What is it?" Lindsay demanded He looked at her as his laughter slowed.  
"You're very funny. Did you know that, Montana?"  
"How?" she asked.  
"You just are" He said and she looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Ah, Whatever Messer!" The waiter came with their food and Danny started digging in.  
"Hey, Danny try having SOME table manners!"  
"I'm glad you're back to normal..." He paused "Annoying and bossy"  
She rolled her eyes "You too, mean and irratable"  
He glanced at her and began to grin.  
She looked up from her meal and saw his reaction, which made her begin to smile.  
They began to laugh, neither knew what they were laughing about, but both were unable to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

They finished lunch and Danny paid.  
"I could have paid for mine!" Lindsay interjected "No, I want to be a gentleman here" He gleamed They left the restaraunt and Lindsay turned to Danny. "What is it, Montana?" He asked humourously, looking at Lindsays serious look.  
"Thank you, Danny" She said "No prob" He said smirking. Her eyes were deep brown and her smile was almost entrancing.  
By then, there faces were only inches apart, when Danny's phone beeped. He quickly backed away and took out his phone.  
"Hey Linds, you're gonna like this..." He looked up at her who was slightly embarassed "They found the perp who killed those women. Apparently he turned himself in!"  
Her face lit up and her smile grew wide.  
"Atleast he did one good thing" Danny said and she nodded in agreement.  
"Well I'll be going home then" Lindsay said akwardly.  
"Um, well um, wait Linds" He said jogging up to here.  
"Do you want to go somewhere, you know, to celebrate... or something" he stumbled "Oh, well, I- um well I kind of have to go home..."  
"Oh ok" Danny said and began walking away "No, but how about dinner?" he turned at this and she smiled "Wow two meals with me today, you must be lucky, Montana" "Wha-" she was cut off by a wink from him "7:00 then, I'll pick you up" At that he walked away Lindsay sighed and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help feeling the excitment in her step.  
After Danny turned the corner, he started smiling one of the brightest smiles he had ever had.  
He wasn't sure why he was so happy, I mean, it wasn't like he liked Lindsay... Right?  
_

Lindsay glanced at the clock ; 6:46...  
She breathed in deeply as she put on her earings.  
She checked her self in the mirror and left the room, only to come quickly back and check again.  
"Why am I so nervous?" she thought and sighed as she tried to get her heart beating regularly.  
'I mean it's not like I like Danny" she laughed at the thought and continued getting ready.  
_

Danny Checked his image in the mirror, as he walked out of his building.  
He quickly got in his car and began driving out in the NY traffic.  
"Come on!" he said as the traffic began to slow even more.  
He didn't want to be late.  
Finally he got to Lindsay's apartment building and jump out.  
Danny jogged up the stairs to her room and sighed.  
He knocked and stepped back.  
"One sec!"he heard from behind the door Then the door opened.  
Lindsay looked exceptionally beautiful even though she was just wearing jeans and a blouse.  
"Hey" he said and smirked "What?" she asked looking at him, curiously "Nothing" he said as they began to walk down the stairs "Tell meee" she begged 'It's nothing" Danny grinned "You're impossible!" She sighed, exasporated, and they walked out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly i dont own CSI:NY :((  
Please R&R and enjoy _

The car ride was silent, but looks were exchanged that said a lot.  
Danny couldn't help but glance at Lindsay every minute or so.  
She looked amazing, although he couldn't tell why seeing as she looked like this everyday.  
Lindsay saw Danny look at her, causing her to smile a bit.  
When they got to the resaruant he parked the car.  
He opened the door for her and led her into the restaraunt.  
"Hi, how many?" the waiter asked.  
"Uh two please" Danny stuttered It had been a while since he had said that.  
His whole dating life had kind of slowed ever since...  
well ever since a certain case about a tiger, but he shook that out of his brain.  
"Ok this way" the waiter, who was about their age smiled at Lindsay, flirtatiously.  
Danny glared at the waiter, who asked for their drink orders quickly, and left.  
After a moment of silence Lindsay coughed quietly and looked up at Danny.  
"Soo.." he mumbled.  
ALthough they had gone to a diner and eaten together before, this time was different.  
She glanced up at a TV screen at the bar.  
"Hey Messer, the 49ers are winning. Haha your teams gonna loose" she bragged.  
"No Way Montana. That's not happening" He laughed.  
After few touch downs and some alchahol, they felt comfortable.  
"What? How could this happen?" Danny sunk back in his seat, defeated.  
"Hand it over!" Lindsay said, reaching her hand over to him.  
"Fine, fine" he mumbled giving her 20 dollars.  
"Yes!" she stuffed it in her pocket and checked the time.  
"Hey we should probably leave" Lindsay said, looking up at him "Oh ya, right. We have work tommorow" he sighed and grabbed the bill.  
She picked up her coat and they got back in the car.  
"Danny?" She asked as they drove through the streets.  
"ya, Montana. What's up?" he looked at her, gently.  
"You know, you're not as mean as I thought you were" she smiled at him.  
"Well, thank you" he stammered.  
"You're not as... um annoying" he smirked.  
Lindsay bit her lip and looked away.  
He pulled into the parking garage and led her up to her room.  
"Well, thanks I had good time" She smiled and turned to open her door, when Danny grabbed her arm.  
He pulled her back into him and cupped his other hand on her cheek.  
Then their lips collided.  
He kissed her with passion.  
At first she was too shocked to react, but after a second she began to kiss him back with the same passion.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him harder than she had ever kissed anyone before.  
Suddenly they heard a door close above them and they quickly parted.  
"Wow, um, ya ok I'll see you later" Danny smiled.  
"Ya see you" she grinned at him and slipped into her apartment.  
Danny stood there for another minute, before he could breathe properly again.  
"Damn!" he said and trotted back down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!... SADLY

Lindsay squinted her eyes at the bright sun shining through the window.  
SHe blinked, stretched her arms, and sighed.  
Last night was amazing, but surely the only reason he had kissed was because they were way drunk.  
At that moment she jumped out of bed and grabbed her bedside clock.  
10 minutes until she was late!  
Lindsay quickly changed and grabbed her stuff, rushing out of the door and to the lab.  
_

Danny was up by 5, not being able to sleep after the kiss.  
His heart still jumped at the thought of it.  
He took a shower, made breakfast, and got ready with only one thought: HER.  
He glanced at his watch and smiled.  
Danny walked out of the door with a skip in his step, gleaming the whole way to work.  
_

Lindsay practically ran into the lab, out of breath.  
She grabbed her lab coat and pulled out the file on the old cold case they were working on.  
She walked out into the hall to grab some evidence, when she saw Danny.  
Lindsay stopped and turned around to aviod him, when he came up behind her.  
"Morning Montana!" he said cheerfully.  
"Hi Danny..." she murmured and quickened her pace.  
"Hey you're working on the Rewing's case, too, right?"  
"Um yeah I was just about to go get some evidence" she stopped then to look at him.  
His famous smirk grew on his face, and she tried, unsuccessfully to hide a smile.  
"Need any help?" he asked kindly.  
"No, not really I was just..." he interupted her:  
"Okay, let's go find our perp" he smiled and began walking toward the evidence garage.  
She laughed a little and wondered if he might of forgotten about last night.  
She had expected Danny to be akward, them both knowing that it was just a mistake.  
But as Lindsay followed him, she couldn't help but but think he was a really good kisser...  
_

Danny grabbed the bags from the shelf and handed one to her.  
They set them on the lab table and he sighed.  
"What is it?" she asked not taking her eyes from the bags.  
"I don't know it's just that I've checked all of these for something, anything really, and I can't seem to find any clue"  
Danny glanced at her and she looked up at him, her eyes determined.  
"WE will find something!" She smiled and turned back at the evidence and began opening the bags.  
Danny watched her, and beamed at the way she said "we".  
_

He looked through the microscope at a thread that was found on the victim.  
Danny settled back in to his chair, turned his eyes to her, and shook his head.  
"God damnit, Danny. There has to be something!" she pouted, dissapointed.  
SHe was frowning, exasperated with the case when and idea came to her.  
She turned to Danny, who smiled.  
"I know that face, Montana! What've you got?  
"Well, I think that if we reexamine the polymers found on the bag they will match the thread, only the thread's died a different color,  
giving us the date and the time of the murder, and maybe we can findout the different color dies to match a company and..."  
Danny threw his arms up and smiled at Lindsay.  
She patted herself on the back and turned to do her experiment.  
They continued to work, but every 5 minutes or so, Danny would look at her and smile.  
Her heart lept when he did so and she smiled back at him.  
After the experiment was done, the results were as they expected and the hurried to go tell Mac.  
"Mac!" Lindsay called when they saw him down the hall.  
"Lindsay's got somethin' on that cold case" Danny jogged up to him.  
"Ya we decided to compare the..." She started when a loud explosion came from the window.  
"Get down!" Mac yelled over the noise.  
All of the sudden the glass walls around them started to shatter and they could hear gun shots all around them.  
Danny grabbed Lindsay and pulled her under a desk.  
He rapped his strong arm around her and covered her head with his own.  
After a minute the noises ceased and Lindsay peaked from under one of Danny's arms.  
she saw 8 men in police uniforms holding guns to her some of her coworkers head's.  
Lindsay gasped but Danny shushed her quietly.  
5 other men came out of the evidence garage carrying some of the bags.  
"Danny!" She wispered seeing they were the evidence bags of Stella and Hawks drug case.  
He clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.  
The men left quickly, the last one silencing the alarm and making sure no one followed. ONly after they heard the screech of tires did they come out of their hiding places.  
Lindsay could hear some people crying, seeing they were the ones that had been at gun point.  
Danny helped her out from under the desk and checked her for obvious injuries.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.  
"Ya Danny I'm fine, you sheilded me from everything... Are you okay?" Lindsay looked at him.  
"Couldn't be better" he muttured Lindsay sihed angrily "Danny we have got to get that evidence back!" she started "Hey Linds, calm down. Don't worry about that now. Let's just make sure everyone's safe" Danny said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"But it's important!" she retorted "LIndsay!" He said clasping her other shoulder gently.  
"I need to know that you are safe before anything else! That is what's most important to me, Okay. SO chill about that evidence!"  
Danny looked into her eyes that were begining to tear.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just worried, you know." he apoligized and cupped her face with his hands.  
SHe smiled gently at him and suddenly pulled him into a hug.  
Danny held her tightly, never wanting to let go.  
She burried her face into his chest and cried until his shirt was soaked.  
She pulled away and smiled.  
"Sorry" she mumbled "No" he said and grinned back at her.  
He leaned forward and kissed her gently.  
SHe kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wraped his around her back.  
"Thank you" she whispered against his lips He pulled back slightly and looked at her "For what?" he asked, a smirk spreading across his face.  
"For helping me realize I didn't just kiss you because I was drunk" she laughed a little at her own comment.  
"So why did you kiss me?" Danny asked quizzically "I'm not sure yet, but I'd be happy to find out" and with that she let go of him and went to help clean up the disaster that had happened a few minutes ago.


End file.
